


Trim Every Blessed Needle on the Blessed Christmas Tree

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you coming with the lights, then?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trim Every Blessed Needle on the Blessed Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "magickmoons" in 2015

“This is an inaccurate depiction,” said Castiel, frowning at the cheap plastic nativity Sam had brought back with the rest of the Christmas decorations.

“Oh, yeah?” Dean asked, distracted, trying to straighten out a string of lights— even right from the box, they ended up tangled. “You were there?”

“I was,” the angel replied. “I was a low-ranking member of the garrison and… you are mocking me.”

Dean smiled and caught Cas by the trailing belt of his coat. “Nah,” he said. “Teasing a little, maybe. Not everybody gets his very own angel.”

“You are indeed fortunate,” Cas said, solemnly, and Dean laughed, tugging him in for a kiss.

“Hey, what’d we say about PDA?” said Sam, as he came in. He had a stepladder over one shoulder, which he set next to the tree, and he looked up in time to see Dean’s rude gesture. “Nice.”

“What’s with the ladder, Bumble?” asked Dean. “Thought you were putting the star on by yourself.”

“You got a twenty-foot tree!” his brother protested. “Cas had to mojo it, just to get it through the door.”

“So?”

Sam snorted a laugh, and went to open a box of ornaments. “How are you coming with the lights, then?”

“Um…” Somehow, the lights had gotten _more_ tangled, and Dean scowled at them. “Cas, a little help?”

The angel stole another kiss as he took the tangled lights and passed Dean a package of tinsel. “Start with this,” he said.

Dean grumbled under his breath, but started draping tinsel along the bottom branches. When he’d finished and reached for a second package, he caught Cas looking at him. “What?”

“I am just feeling very affectionate,” said Cas, and Dean tugged him in for another kiss.

“Guys, c’mon,” Sam protested, with a laugh, but they ignored him.

THE END


End file.
